violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Violette1st at Colombia!
Based on this Violette: Why hello Youtube! Today, me and William are taking a very special trip to Bogotá, Colombia. It's gonna be so much fun, I'll have a little nostalgia myself! William: I know why! Because you were born there, then you moved to Florida, then moved to Maryland to marry my dad. And now whenever we go to Florida or Colombia, you always get emotional! Violette: Uuuhhh.... what William said was a lie! I was born in Georgia! William: MY A**!!! Violette: William! ???: ¡No me tomarán vivo! (I will not be taken alive!) Violette: What was that? The 2 run to a crowd. When they get pass it, they see a man with a bloody arm holding a pregnant mother at gun point William: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?! Police: This guy robbed the bank and stole over 3 million dollars. He then attempted to flee, then got cornered, and is now holding this poor woman at gun point! Violette: Oh my gosh that's horrible! Woman: Por favor señor, déjame ir! (Please sir, let me go!) Robber: ¡Nunca! (Never!) Police: ¡Solo déjala ir, y todo estará bien! (Just let her go, and it'll all be good!) Robber: ¡Nunca! (Never!) Violette: Let me handle this... (walks up to the robber) William: MOM NO!!! Police: What in the world is she doing? Robber: ¿Qué quieres azada? (What do you want h**?) Violette: Listen. I'm asking you politely to let. her. GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Robber: ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eres tan molesto! (Oh my god! Your so annoying!) Violette: WELLGUESSWHATYOURGONNAHAVETOHEARITUNTILYOULETHERGOYOUPSYCHO!!! (fast talk) Woman: ¡Estás haciendo esto peor de lo que ya es! (Your making this worse than it already is!) Violette: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! GIVE ME THAT F***ING GUN!!! Robber: ¡No! The 2 fight over the gun. The robber then purposely points the gun straight at him and pulls the trigger, shooting his face and he falls over Violette: OH MY GOSH!!! William: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! The police rush over to the robber and the woman Violette: Oh my gosh... I didn't mean to shoot him... Police: He shot himself. You didn't shoot him! Violette: And lady, are you alright? Woman: Estoy bien. ¡Realmente me salvaste! ¡Me habría ido con mi bebé si no fuera por ti! (I'm alright. You actually saved me! I would've been gone along with my baby if it weren't for you!) William: I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!! THE POLICE WOULD'VE DONE A BETTER JOB HANDLING THE SITUATION THAN YOU!!! Police: That was the first time I have to deal with a hostage situation! Violette: Well all that matters is that she's okay! William: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! IF THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA BE AT COLOMBIA, THEN I'M NEVER GOING TO THIS GHETTO A** PLACE AGAIN!!! LET'S JUST GO BACK HOME!!! Violette: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! SINCE YOUR NOT APPRECIATED WITH ME SAVING A PREGNANT WOMAN'S LIFE, THEN WE'LL LEAVE THIS F***ING PLACE!!! LET'S GO HOME!!! William: GOOD!!! BYE BYE BEANERS!!! (leaves) Police: ...What? Category:Fanfic Category:Trip Disasters Category:Shooting